Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince
In construction Sorensen, also known as Nether Sorensen, Sorensen Sagittarius, Il Mostro (The Monster), The Surgeon of Death, Il Mostro di Firenze, The Monster of Florence, 13th Michael, Pope Michael, True Michael, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Anti-Christ, Tenebrae of the Centre, Blood Moon Wicked, Archer, Lord Sorensen, the Demon Prince, La Persona Superiore a Dio, Prince Sorenson and the name of its human vessel and ironic controller, Michael Langdon, is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. The original Sorensen was an independant zodiac demon, but it later became the final demonic form of Michael after he fused with the original demon inside the Staff of Eden he retreived. Failed in its trying to possess its vessel, Sorensen was ironically controlled by Michael and the two became one and the same. After that, the true Michael lurked within the body of Fiamma of the Right alongside Sorensson's corrupt spirit, while the remaining shadows of Michael still start wrecking havoc throughout time and space. Then, many people believed that the true Michael was dead and killing his shadows shall end his reign of terror once and for all. After Fiamma of the Right's defeat, however, the true Michael finally revealed himself in his Sorenson form and annouced that Multi-Universe's doom shall be near. Michael / Sorensen's ultimate goal is to alter time to make himself the only Pope and even the ruler of Heaven itself. As the true main and final Public Villain of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga, Sorensen / Michael is responsible for every evil events in Michael Saga and is arguably the second catalyst villain in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline after Moloch. He is also one of the 12 posthumous Bigger Bad in Zodiac Saga, where he appeared as a non-copereal void of darkness talking to Hubert Zodiak, as well as the posthumous secondary antagonist in Moloch Saga (Final Saga) when many demons of Michael's Legion fused into an army full of Sorensen clones to attack the Harpers in Neverdeath Graveyard. According to Hubert Zodiak, the original Sorensen is one of the 12 Zodiac Demons he pacted with, and it was representing Sagittarius. Therefore, the original Sorensen was also one of Hubert Zodiak's true masters. Sorensen's defeat alongside Michael had weakened Hubert Zodiak who later went hiding because of this. Nevertheless, while the remaining 11 zodiac demons are both made of evil and amoral, Sorensen is fused with demonic desire and diablolical mind. What is more, instead of controlling Michael, Sorensson became controlled by Michael and fused into one entity with the two minds combined together, forming Michael's final form who managed to break himself into the Heaven. Michael / Sorensen, would also replace Melancholia as the new leader of Neo-Hellfire after abandoning her, causing her heel-face turn against him. Even so, some parts of the original Sorensen still existed in some certain crystals containing his soul fragments. When Hubert Zodiak placed one of the Sorensen Crystal he kept to destroy Ichabod, those crystals with the power of Original Sorenson had eventually merged together and devoured Zodiak, making him his fusion form. This time, the original Sorensson had took control since Zodiak was much weaker, thus the original Sorensen had become the true final antagonist of Zodiak Saga. After Hubert Zodiak was destroyed alongside the original Sorensen, the original spirit of Sorensen was trying to take over Ichabod Crane, but Katrina Crane and the soul of Betsy Ross had saved Ichabod and drove Sorenson's spirit into the Hell. However, the Original Sorenson's soul was so wicked that even Leohart the Prince of Hell does not accept it. Therefore, Sorenson was wiped by Leohart from existence and turning into a shadow of nothingness, never moving on to the afterlife. After that, Sorenson was ended up sealing inside a dimension surrounded by Time Wraiths to eternally enforce the time and law he tried to brake so for many times before. The remaining power of Sorensen was apparently wiped clean after Moloch fused with many of the crystals to destroy Multi-Universe. In LOTM: Destiny, however, a revived Michael Langdon could still turn into his Sorensen form after resurrected after fusing with the remaining Sorensen crystals and their fragments he found, which meant that even after 5 billions years of his utter destruction, Sorensen's power fragments still remained in the Multi-Universe and it was only a matter of time to have a new vessel for him. ''Description The original Sorensen Being one of the "sons" of Moloch, Sorensen is one of the 12 Nethers in Zodiac Demons, and he is ''the most evil of them, being the evil duplicate of a benevolent zodiac angel created by Moloch with evil power. He is the only Zodiac Demon who became one of the 13 Arch-Villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, albeit after completely merging with the genuiue Big Bad - Michael Langdon. However, unlike his siblings like Kaysie, Gleodon and Esolendy who were amoral, Sorensen relished every minute of committing evil. Unlike every other 11 Zodiac Demons who were insecure as well as awared that their acts are evil and may cause pain and tragedy, Sorensson considered all of the things he committed should be take pride in and he thought he could become a new leader of Hell. Driven by his lust for power, his cruelty, his malice and his madness, Sorensen was determined to raise Hell on Earth, and that is why he orchastrated the infamous Il Mostro di Firenze serial murder behind the curtain. Even all of the Four Horsemen, Hubert Zodiak as well as Esolendy, who is the de jure leader of the 12 Zodiac Demons, were utterly disgusted by Sorensen's actions. The interior parts of Sorensen's body was made of millions of small pink crystals, and they became like virus used by him to spread chaos, horror, corruption as well as supernatural malevolence. It will be bursted out if his physical body was destroyed, sending a massive number of demons into the Multi-Universe, becoming part of a Legion full of wickedness and malice. ''Michael-Sorensen After combining with Michael Langdon, Sorensen attempted to took control of Michael, but instead, the latter took control of him and fused with him into one single entity whom Katarina called "Michael-Sorensen". Therefore, Sorensen soon became just a split personality of Michael as well as his final form, but his cruelty and madness upgraded even further. In this form, Michael / Sorensen became utterly wrathful and insane, though calmer than his former Rampage Form in ''The Corbin Files. He brought every members of God's Right Seat back to life and made nearly all of them (all but Acqua of the Back who regained his free will) into his mindless puppet he controled. He also faked his apparent death while taking over the body of Fiamma of the Right and made Fiamma to fight against Ichabod and his friends. When Michael was believed to be dead in Borgia's era, many of his cult followers went berserk and crazy, destroying everything in their path, committing murders and even committing suicidal attack, causing a massive chaotic state in Sleepy Hollow. Under Michael's influence, Melancholia destroyed the power plant of Sleepy Hollow and caused a massive blackout, plunging the small town into horror, fear and darkness. Then, Melancholia captured innoncent people and her failed minions to clone Michael, and she produced 4,000 clones of Michael. When Michael returned as Sorensson, he found the clones and eventually abandoned Melancholia by locking her up. Then, the 4,000 clones of Michael became part of his Legion, making people believed that "Michael Langdon is everywhere." Even his death shall not stop his madness. After fusing with Sorensen, the power of Michael had even overwhelmed Darth Hades' full power, despite far less powerful than Leohart the Prince of Hell as well as Isaac Westcott, the remaining two Balam Alliance Emperors. Soon, he started to enslave Four Supremes of Zodiac Demons and control the Four Vicious Beasts, trying to kill Darth Hades and destroy Sith Empire by altering the timeline. He successfully made his organization, Fallen Roman Catholic Church, into a Dark Empire and tried to conquer the entire Multi-Universe and spread mass destructions until the day came for him to take over Triggers Hell and destroying DEM Empire. ''Hubert Sorensen Overview Name "Nether" means "under" in English and it was seperated from the word "netherworld". The word has a large etymology, It was the alteration of earlier ''nither, from Middle English nitheren, from Old English niþerian ‎(“to depress, abase, bring low, humiliate, oppress, accuse, condemn”), as well as from Old English niþer ‎(“below, beneath, down, downwards, lower, in an inferior position”). Sorensen, or Sorenson, is a surname that can be of Danish or Scandinavian origin. The basic derivation is "son of Søren", the Danish variety of the name Severin (also Séverin or Severinus), which is a masculine given name derived from Latin severus "severe, serious, strict". The name almost exclusively comes from Danish or Norwegian emigrants named Sørensen who altered the spelling of their names when they moved to countries outside Scandinavia whose orthographies do not use the letter ø. Its zodiac symbolization, Sagittarius (♐) (Greek: Τοξότης Toxotes, Latin: Sagittarius), is the ninth astrological sign, which is associated with the constellation Sagittarius and spans 240–270th degrees of the zodiac. Under the tropical zodiac, the sun transits this sign between approximately November 23 and December 21. The symbol of the archer is based on the centaur Chiron, who mentored Achilles, a Greek hero of the Trojan War, in archery. Sagittarius, half human and half horse, is the centaur of mythology, the learned healer whose higher intelligence forms a bridge between Earth and Heaven. Also known as the Archer, Sagittarius is represented by the symbol of a bow and arrow. ''Introduction As Il Mostro The original Sorensen is based on a infamous serial muderer/murderers known as Il Mostro di Firenze, and the demon prince was behind the murder by using demonic possession despite being sealed away within the Staff of Eden. The '''Monster of Florence', also known as Il Mostro or Il Mostro di Firenze, is an epithet commonly used for the perpetrator, or perpetrators, of 16 murders, nearly all of them couples, that took place between 1968 and 1985 in the province of Florence, Italy. The same gun and pattern were used in all the murders. Four local men – Stefano Mele, Pietro Pacciani, Mario Vanni, and Giancarlo Lotti – were arrested, charged, and convicted of the crime at different times. However, these convictions have been criticized and ridiculed in the media; critics suggest that the real killer or killers have never been identified. Several other suspects were arrested and held in captivity at various times, but they were later released when subsequent murders using the same weapon and methods cast doubt on their guilt. Particularly, Pacciani was suspected to be guilty according to the modus operandi similarities between monster's victims and a man murdered by Pacciani in 1951 (in which he was condemned to prison for 13 years) who loved his old-time girlfriend. The English author Magdalen Nabb wrote the 1996 novel The Monster of Florence based on her extensive research and documents from the actual case. Although the book is a work of fiction, Nabb states that the investigation in the novel was real and the presentation as fiction was a protective measure. In their 2008 non-fiction book The Monster of Florence, Douglas Preston and Mario Spezi suggested the same perpetrator that Nabb had identified: Antonio Vinci (the nephew and son of two Sardinian brothers each suspected of being the Monster) as a likely candidate for being the real killer. Vinci denied this in a Dateline NBC interview with Stone Phillips. ''Background Origin Deal with Hubert Zodiak Il Mostro di Firenze LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga Fuse with Michael Langdon Possessing Fiamma of the Right Revealing his True Self By the end of ''God's Right Seat Sub Arc, after Fiamma of the Right was defeated and freed from the True Michael's control, the True Michael (in his Sorensson form) had revealed himself from Fiamma's body, and he also revealed that he was still alive from before escaping into his shadow dimension. He planned to raise an army to attack Mount Olympus so that he could corrupt Zeus by manipulating the latter's cowardice as well as power hunger in order to take over Mt. Olympus. Because of Fiamma's defeat, Sorenson was damaged a bit, but he soon start healing himself before sharpened his eyes, saying the game had just begun. ''Four Malevolent Beasts Hell to the Heaven Defeated LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Zodiak Saga Hubert Zodiak False Sorensen Reborn Real Sorensen Legacy In the final form made of Sorensen's shell, Michael Langdon's actions triggered a massive cult following within Neo-Hellfire and they attempted to make Heaven into Hell as well. After the final battle against the Witnesses, Michael / Sorensen shattered into pieces and became the Legion to corrupt the Multi-Universe. The Legion start becoming Moloch's pioneer army while Michael's major soul fell into Hell. Among the Legions, there are remains of the original Sorensson who continued to help Hubert Zodiak and Moloch, but the fragments of Sorenson would eventually absorbed by Moloch himself before Michael busted himself from Hell by using Sorensen's fragments, and this time... the fragments shall be wiped out of existence after Moloch's demise, leaving the real Michael / Sorensson in Hell and a little amount of Legion at large. If Michael / Sorensen succeeded in conquesting the Heaven and rewriting the history, order and the whole Multi-Universe in his own image, he will definitely make Heaven a place for hell and complete the rebellion that Lucifer failed to succeded, pludging every heavenly spirits inside misery and chaos. For 5 billions years, the acts of Michael / Sorensen was still remembered by many people in the remnants of Neo-Hellfire, even Satan Cult who sought rebuilding the dark rule of Triggers Hell. If Ichabod and his allies did not stop Michael / Sorensen and wiped many of his influences in time, then the Earth shall be destroyed by the hand of the malicious Demon Deity long before the start of LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline, thus the future evil like Eckidina KnightWalker would not exist at all, nor would future heroes like La Folia Rihavein. The world will end before the start of World War III and even demons like Moloch shall be rivaled. Conspiract theorists from Neo-Hellfire assumed that Triggers Hell shall prevail and shatter Balam Alliance because of Sorensen, who might be the successor of Leohart the Prince of Hell. In LOTM: Destiny, despite Sorensen's destruction after Leohart the Prince of Hell erased him from existence, a revived Michael Langdon (as an evil entity known as La Apotasia, the Sin Lord of Greed) could still turn into his Sorensen form after resurrected after fusing with the remaining Sorensen crystals and their fragments he found. Ultimately, this meant that even after 5 billions years of his utter destruction, Sorensen's power fragments still remained in the Multi-Universe and it was only just a matter of time to have a new vessel for the strongest Zodiak Demon ever appered. ''Occupations Original Sorensen * 'The true Il Monstro di Firenze (the Monster of Florence)' *Zodiac Demons'' *''True Leader of Chinese Templar'' *''One of the Supporters of Wild Cards'' *''Leader of Cult of Sorensen'' *''Triggers Hell Member'' ''Michael-Sorensen *Leader of Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Leader of Neo-Hellfire'' *''Posthumous Spiritual Figure of UKA Empire'' *''One of the Supporters of Wild Cards'' *''Leader of Cult of Sorensen'' *''Leader of God's Right Seat'' *''Triggers Hell Member'' *''New Emperor of the Empire of Fiery Pit'' *''Triggers Hell's Prisoner'' ''Hubert-Sorensen Complete Monster Proposal * 'Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince', the malevolent demon prince with a self-proclaimed La Persona Superiore a Dio ailas as well as the true final antagonist of Anti-Christ Saga, was a total monstrosity made of misery sealed within the Staff of Eden by the Chinese Assassins. Representing Sagittarius of the zodiac, the Ancient Sorensen was responsible for the creation of Hubert Zodiak as well as the entire Wild Card despite being sealed. Therefore, it directly participated the creation of the infamous Zodiac Killer. Despite it was sealed, it was still restless and was later summoned by Chinese Templars to oppress the citizens 2 centuries after Borgia's downfall, and it was behind some horrendous supernatural events in Ancient China, most notably the infamous Wanggongchang Explosion occurred on 30 May 1626 in Beijing, China, killing around 20,000 people. It was also responsible for Emperor Jiajing's death of mercury poisoning since he tried to take over the ancient China itself. Fortunately, the staff was retrieved by Chinese Assassin, Shao Jun, who preserved it and soon no one found the staff. However, when Michael retreived it, things became dangerous once again. After combining with Michael, Sorensen became his final form, and they combined into an even more horrible, cruel and malicious entity compared to the original Michael. If the original Michael still had some sanity left, then his Sorensen form shall be an absolutely insane omnicidal maniac who planned to devour every souls he attack and even kill God himself to make Fallen Roman Catholic Church a Dark Empire. Combined with Michael's child form, whom he summoned to the Multi-Universe, Michael/Sorenson directly confront everyone in Multi-Universe and caused Darth Hades' premature demise (non-canocial to the storyline thanks to Reality Council as well as Grace Dixon who erased this alteration successfully) so that he could crush Sith Empire and lived as the new "Immortal Emperor". Being the very first villain who managed to invade Heaven itself, Sorensen planned to unleash the ultimate power of blackness to shut down every light in the entire Multi-Universe, leaving it to rot within the dark energy and caused Big Freeze, and so he could rule the whole Multi-Universe as its only Emperor after wiping Balam Alliance. Soon, he went so far that he start banishing the loyalty towards Moloch and outright supported Triggers Hell The monster had no qualm of killing people to became God, and it even tormented and tortured the souls of Lady Crane and August Corbin in front of Ichabod & Abbie, trying to make them fall into despair. Despite it was destroyed successfully with the combined power of the Chinese Assassins, Team Witness, Holy Spirits as well as the Reality Council, and despite most of its alteration was successfully undone by Reality Council, the monster shall not be forgotten forever since it made the Heavens' weakness being exposed. The devilish Demon Prince full of madness had perfectly combined with Michael's cruelty to form a monstrosity that shall haunt Ichabod forever. Because of Sorensen, villains like Zadkiel and Light Emperor invaded God's realm following the demon prince. Because of this "labor", Michael laughed happily in Hell.'' ''Abilities * '''Resurrection Spell' - With the power of the Grand Grimoire, Michael in his Sorensen Form could cast Resurrection Spell to revive his minions, and that is how he revived God's Right Seat as well as the future Melancholia. However, they all became his mindless and zealous puppets until their defeat. *'Solar Power' - Michael drained the power of Lord Helio and soon possessed his solar power. Michael in his Sorensen form could drain power from light and unleash destructive light to hurt and even destroy anyone who dare to come closer to him. *'Diabolical Stardust' - Sorenson summon a black aura and stardusts that will spread the corrupting Legion of his towards his enemy, making them his loyal puppets. *'Essence of Darkness' - *'Silence' - Seal every sound and made everything went quiet in one minute, causing disturbance as well as confusions in his enemies. *'Unholy Glare' - *'Demonic Arrows' *'Power Crystal' *'Star of Bethlahem' *'Sympathy of Doom' - *'Decadance' - Make opponents suffer from physical pain and mental pain to drive them mad. *'Fallen World' - Regain his full power and healed his injury if suffered seriously from holy light attack. *'Four Malevolent Beasts' - Sorensen had power to summon four malevolent monsters in ancient mythology known as Hundun, Qiongqi, Taowu and Taotie. Those four beasts had immense power and all listen to the order of Sorenson / Michael. They are almost immune to every elemental power, whether it would be air, water, earth, fire, metal or vegetations. ''Personality Allies 12 Zodiac Demons *Four Supremes (later enslaved)'' **''Modisith - Aries'' **''Arebus - Taurus'' **''Aronas - Libra'' **''Mecurio - Cancer'' *''Kaysie - Virgo'' *''Echingers - Leo'' *''Noirton - Scorpio'' *''Gleodon - Aquarius'' *''Esolendy - Capricorn'' *''Ilovici - Gemini'' *''Marsino - Pisces'' Ertong af6f15a72eed943a378cfbc4d8192a73.jpg Ertong_e292b873b10506b5ab4deb62fd1cd29d.jpg Ertong_031f3997ff55fa350b21902f40cc8860.jpg Ertong_8eb14f17fbc66e53aae171ba54203f70.jpg ertong_2edb0b9aae8af70fe4f0bd8f36fcfc19.jpg ertong_5097719e44ce5f225d32aac2e1e4aea0.jpg ertong_a2305cec8b713463e8b0957969fd91bd.jpg ertong_803d8ca66265775922517f977a15cf10.jpg ertong_1df0dcba352800e48002a80dfef8fa8e.jpg ertong_fd728649fa0402a0318301eef776996e.jpg ertong_2865cf89e3e0e12ee7db6498a8ca952c.jpg ''Minions *Corrupted Hermes'' *''Corrupted Hypnos'' ''Major Battles (Michael-Sorensen) In Fiamma's Body * 'Fiamma VS. Ichabod' *Fiamma VS. Katarina Couteau'' *''Fiamma VS. La Folia'' *''Fiamma VS. Vento of the Front'' *''Fiamma VS. Acqua of the Back'' *''Fiamma VS. Touma'' *''Fiamma VS. Index'' *''Fiamma VS. Abbie'' *''Fiamma VS. Aerisi'' *''Fiamma VS. Carl Robinson'' *''Fiamma VS. Lidvia Lorenzetti'' ''Sorenson Form *Sorenson VS. Ichabod Crane'' *''Sorenson VS. Shao Jun'' *''Sorenson VS. Hermes'' *''Sorenson VS. Vanifer'' *''Sorenson VS. Darth Revan'' *''Sorenson VS. Touma'' *''Sorenson VS. Index'' *''Sorenson VS. Sith Empire'' *''Sorenson VS. Elsa the Snow Queen'' *''Sorenson VS. Kratos'' *''Sorenson VS. Hades'' *''Sorenson VS. Drizzt Do'Urden'' *''Sorenson VS. Darth Hades'' *''Sorenson VS. Sister Mary Eunice'' *''Sorenson VS. Acqua of the Back'' *''Sorenson VS. Pietro Yogdis'' *''Sorenson VS. Sephiria Arks KnightWalker'' *''Sorenson VS. Aerisi'' *''Sorenson VS. Team Witness'' *''Sorenson VS. Reality Council'' *''Sorensen VS. Vanifer'' *''Sorensen / Michael VS. Leohart's minions (in Hell)'' ''Major Battles (Original Sorensen) Quotes Michael-Sorensson *"There is neither Heaven nor Nine Hells. There is only one Hell in this universe... the one we are at now."'' *''"Surely, this is going to be a fun hunt, right? Doesn't that feel like a cold, dry and painful hug?"'' *''"Hubert Zodiak, your Twelfth Master has a new plan and soon you shall help me to make another show. The Witnesses shall be your setbacks. Send your minions to destroy them or I will kill you."'' *''"Welcome, Four Malevolent Beasts of ancient times... I offer you a quest of conquest. If you destroy the Witnesses for me, my friends... I shall split this whole Multi-Universe itself in half. One of the pieces shall be ruled... by you all."'' *''"If they want to come here and see all the squabbling nation-states we have to deal with... the warlords in the countryside -- the gangsters in the back alleys... let them see how easy it is to keep order in this pit, I say!"'' *''"The ancient Sorenson is a fool who only tried to destroy a nation by poisoning its emperor... It is stupid. After combining with me, however, I can feel that it shall be powerful enough to rewrite history... or... it is I who will rewrite history in its shell."'' *''"Admit it... The power of Evil will not disappear quite so easy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"'' *''"You think when you end the younger self of mine can end my chaos? Impossible, Crane. Even if you destroyed me by destroying it, the time change I caused can never be reversed. Never ever. I will be there at hell where I belong. Even if I will be tormented inside the fire lake, I will see you suffer under a reborn Moloch's hand. My work is done. Farewell, Crane and Katarina, this time for good." - Sorensson / Michael's final words.'' ''Quotes about Sorensen Original Sorensen *"Il Monstro di Firenze kills in 'sounders' of three... all in Florence. ... I use the term 'sounders' because it refers to small groups of pigs. That's how he sees his victims, not as people, not as preys... only pigs. There... is a distinctive brutality inside his mind." - Diana Thomas about Il Monstro di Firenze, possessed by the original Sorenson'' *''"These victims are not enemies of Sorensen. These are pests he swatted. It is their reward for cruelty." - Moloch about the killing motives of the orginal Sorenson'' *''"Il Monstro di Firenze wants to perform. Every brutal choice has... elegance, grace. His mutilation hide the true nature of his crimes." - Erza Mills'' *''"Oh, he doesn't have a problem with cruelty. It was reward of their undignified behavior. Their mutilation is to disgrace them. It's... it's a public shaming." - Melancholia'' ''Michael-Sorensen Power Level Music Main Theme Battle OST - Fiamma of the Right vs. Team Witness Trivia'' *It must be noted that "Nether" is a title for Zodiac Demons instead of a name. *Michael purposely fused with Soransson on his 25th birthday, which would be dated December 21st, the last day of Sagittarius which the original Soransson represented. The day of December 21st, 2012, which was Micheal's birthday, which was once rumored as the day when End of the World occured. *Sorensson and Michael's main soul ultimately became one and the same, and no matter how people adressed him, whether as Michael or Soransson, he did not feel bothered at all. Category:CIS Productions Category:Complete Monsters Category:OCs Category:Demon Category:Fusion Form Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Alternate Form Category:Harmony Haters Category:False Hero Category:True Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Devils Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Moloch Allies Category:Double Agent Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Anti-Christs Category:Evil from the past Category:Possessors Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Triggers Hell Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Scary Characters Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemies Category:Monarchs Category:Kings Category:Dark Messiah Category:Obessive Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Multipliers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Evil Light Category:Flyers Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Imprisoned character Category:Love Haters Category:Human haters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:God Killers Category:God haters Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:Mass Murderers Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:13 Tribulations Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Types dependent on Version Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Ghosts Category:Knight Templar Category:Wraiths Category:Characters who can escape Hell Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Cannibals Category:Serial Killers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:12 Zodiac Demons Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:True Templar Order Category:Sadomasochists Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mind Readers Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Controller Category:Undead Puppet Controller Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Tyrants Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monsters Category:Immortal demons Category:The Caligula Category:Sadists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Narcissist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Arsonists Category:Spiritual Users Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Spirits Category:Megalomaniacs Category:The Invaders Category:Heretics Category:Enforcer Category:Mastermind Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil Genius Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Hypnotists Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Elemental Evil Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Deities Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Usurpers Category:Cultists Category:Torturers Category:Slavers Category:Social Darwinist Category:Former Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Archers Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises